


Union

by ForgottenDream12



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Objectification, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: Tony finds himself held captive by Hydra!Steve





	Union

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TRB Art - Sit Down And Stay Awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135410) by [phoenixmetaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor). 



No one had could have predicted that Steve was Hydra all along. Frankly that was because he hadn’t really been, but the shock was still there all the same. It gave evil Steve the perfect opportunity to fuck them all over. Tony could only be grateful that he had been discovered in the end and thrown into the deepest darkest cell possible. He would have been more grateful if the security there had been better.

When Steve had walked into his room Tony had been glad to see him. After all the things they had done to one another they were trying out a real relationship, dating as it were. So far they had a good start but there personalities still clashed some times. The last time he had seen the blonde they were fighting about something or other, he couldn’t even remember what anymore, and he hadn’t expected to see him again anytime soon.

He kept thinking that if there was a better alert system in place he could have known ahead of time to be on guard. Instead he had welcomed that snake into his room, into his arms and got stabbed with a needle for his efforts. There was no time in between the stab and him falling unconscious for him to really do anything to fight back. It was potent as hell.

Tony didn’t really like to think about these things though, especially when he had a spare moment to himself. His thoughts, when he was cable of coherent ones, were about escape. The prospects weren’t great. He had no idea where he was and couldn’t think clearly often with how drugged to the gills he was. Even when his thoughts became less foggy his body wouldn’t cooperate. The one time he had made it halfway to the door, slinking along the floor, Hydra Steve had beaten him within an inch of his life. It wasn’t an experience he wanted to repeat. If he attempted escape again he wanted it to be a successful one.

He had no idea how long he had been kept captive. The room he was held in had no windows or clocks. The lights only came one when Steve visited and he was feed irregularly. He knew this because there was days it felt like he was wasting away with starvation and others where he felt so stuffed he couldn’t breathe properly. There were only two things that gave him any idea to how long it had truly been: how often he went to the bathroom and the growth of his beard.

Hydra Steve apparently didn’t like the look of him with a beard. Before he would touch him, he would collect his shaving kit and drag Tony into his arms to shave off his facial hair. It was always a hellish experience for him with the straight razor so close to his jugular while it was wielded by a madman. From the look he got of his face every time Steve decided to shave him, he estimated that he had been here for five to six months. It was hard to tell though.

He had just been shaved recently, he could remember that much so when the door to what was essential his cage opened and he saw Steve’s duplicate standing there he knew there would be no initial delay to the inevitable today. And as always, he was right. “Hey there, Gorgeous. You’re looking quite docile today. Mmm, but maybe that’s just the drug cocktail.” The blonde wasted no time at all, stripping off his clothes immediately.

The man’s cock was already half hard even before he stroked himself slowly. “That’s just the way I like you. Though sometimes it’s nice for you to have a little fight in you, Tony. This can get boring.” Letting his cock go, he climbed up onto the bed to straddle his face. Wrenching the brunet’s jaw open, he slid his half hard cock inside. “You know the drill, if you bite I’ll slit your throat.” He always said this in a reasonable tone, as if he hadn’t just threatened Tony’s life with the full intention to follow through. “That is of course if you could even control your jaw.”

Which Tony couldn’t, he had tried before. “Now you just lay there sweet as can be while I use you, okay Iron Man?” He poked at his flaccid cock as he began to thrust into his mouth slowly and smirked, “Though you don’t look like you are made of iron right now. Why don’t we fix that, Sweetie?” More than anything Tony hated when he spoke as if he was really Steve, he would rather be verbally abused than have to face sugary tone.

Evil Steve pulled on his cock in an enticing manner even as his full hilted thrusts cut off his airways as his balls covered his nose. He liked to stay there awhile until Tony was desperate for air and unable to even move to try to dislodge him. Before he knew it he was hard and shame cut through him yet again at how easy it was for him to get like this. He could feel the tears run down the sides of his face from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment.

Having gotten him hard now, Steve let go off his cock and started to thrust more violently into his throat. Salvia began to run down his chin and he felt sick with it. His gag reflex didn’t seem to work with how drugged he was and Steve seemed very appreciative of this fact. “Yo-you really are the perfect toy.” Reaching down, he grabbed Tony’s cock and yanked on it hard. He kept repeating the motion until he was on the brick of coming even with the touch being so painful and then he felt his cock be let go. With no stimulation he was unable to orgasm.

He hated that the man knew this was something that he liked, using Steve’s memories of their couplings before they had actually became a couple. He was tainting it all with his sleaziness. “Ah!” With one final thrust into him he could feel the man shudder above him with pleasure. He grinded into his mouth slowly, chasing the aftershocks of his orgasm and cutting off his air again. “Perfect…” Before he withdrew he decided to give Tony’s cock a slap. “You really don’t deserve this kind of pleasure.”

After Evil Steve removed himself from his throat, he cleaned his own cock but left Tony’s face messy. There was even a little bit of cum on the side of his mouth from when he took his cock out. With his clothes back on, he grabbed the brunet’s chin and stared into dull eyes. “You look more beautiful than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://forgottendream12.tumblr.com/) for sneak speak and announcements


End file.
